Obi-Wan Finds Out
by LadyVader04
Summary: Obi-Wan finds out about Anakin and Padme's relationship. AU. One-shot FOR NOW. Sorry for grammar mistakes. I can't summarize very well sorry. Complete?


Obi-Wan Finds Out

 **A/N- Kinda AU. Takes place sometime in the middle of AOTC and ROTS.**

 **Disclaimer: Wouldn't be writing this if I owned it I'd be making a movie out of it**

 **Description:Short one-shot Obi-Wan finds out about Anakin and Padme's relationship.(Padme is NOT pregnant…..yet)**

 **Leave reviews plz!**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

Obi-Wan Kenobi was walking to Padme Amidala's apartment at 0900 hours. Her being a Senator practically guaranteed she'd be up this early. As he stepped out of the elevator he sensed something different. Anakin Skywalker's Force signature. Anakin would definitely not be up this early on a Saturday. Obi-Wan was about to find out what his old padawan was doing because he was about to knock. _Knock,Knock,Knock._ He waited, and waited, there was no reply. _She is in there I can sense her,_ Obi-Wan thought. So he walked in. He followed her Force signature to the master bedroom of the Senators large apartment. The door was open and Obi-Wan looked in to see Padme's head resting on his former Padawan's bare chest. "Anakin!" Obi-Wan half-yelled.

Both snapped awake and stood up on opposite sides of the room. "Master,-er- what are you doing here?" Anakin said casually, trying to avoid talking about what Obi-Wan just witnessed.

"I came to talk to the Senator _alone_ , but she obviously is already occupied," he replied angrily, eyeing Padme.

"Please, Obi-Wan let us explain. Don't tell the Council yet. Please!" Padme begged. Obi-Wan was swayed by the pleading look in Padme's eye's, he nodded and walked towards the main room.

"When did this all start? Not to long ago I hope?" Obi-Wan asked eyeing the young couple. _Let's see how they handle this,_ Obi-Wan thought. He planned not to tell the Council, but he wanted to test Anakin's maturity.

"We are married Obi-Wan," Padme said slowly and calmly. _I knew this marriage would ruin Anakin's life, I should've gone with my gut._ Padme thought.

"For how long?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin dreading the answer. He knew padme could handle it but, could Anakin? _Oh, please let be for only a few months!_ Obi-Wan begged in his thoughts.

"Three years, Master" Anakin whispered inaudibly. _I hope he heard me, I can't say it again,_ Anakin thought.

"Anakin, speak up. Did you think I could hear that?" Obi-Wan said, starting to lose patience in his former Padawan.

"Almost three years, Master." Anakin said in his normal voice. His brown hair covering his face. Padme stared at Obi-Wan waiting for him to call Yoda and, them to take his lightsaber. That was way worse than being pulled from the Senate, in her eyes at least.

 _How could they hide this from Master Jedi, for three years? "_ Three years? No secret children, right? Nothing stupid other than the marriage, correct?" Obi-Wan questioned. _Sith, I've made a mistake by insulting the marriage._ He knew he made a mistake because Padme's eyes looked mad.

"How dare you call my marriage stupid!" She yelled. _He may be a Jedi but he is not insulting me or my decision's!_ She thought, still giving a death glare the greatest Sith lords couldn't master. For a minute no one spoke, probably they were afraid of Padme. She may not have lightsaber but she was just as intimidating as a Master Jedi even with the floral nightgown on.

"I'm sorry Padme I'm just shocked and a little angry, you two have broken several major laws. I'm just looking out for your best interest." Obi-Wan explained trying to calm Padme down.

Finally, Anakin spoke. "My best interest is my marriage, Obi-Wan. You say I am like your brother so here is your chance to be my brother. Don't tell the council please. The reason I'm not a Sith is because of my wife balancing my emotions." Anakin tried to reason with an oddly stubborn Obi-Wan.

"Fine, I won't tell the Council but, tell me everything. No secrets."Obi-Wan gave in. Obi-Wan went from being a stubborn Jedi Master to a teenage girl in five seconds, just like Anakin sometimes (A/N He really is a drama queen lol.)

"Well," Padme started, "We got married just before we left Naboo about 3 years ago." She was smiling instead of glaring now. She turned to Anakin, expecting him to continue.

Grudgingly he continued, "I've been sneaking out of the Jedi apartments every night since and coming here. I snuck back in at 0500 when Padme got up. That's all that really happens on Coruscant." As he finished relief washed over him. That is until Obi-Wan started talking.

"On Coruscant? Do you ever leave Coruscant together?" Obi-Wan directed the question towards Padme- because she would tell the truth.

"Yes we leave Coruscant. We go to Endor where we built a cabin. It's the only space we can act like a real couple, and not worry about people intruding." Padme told the truth...just not all of it. Sometimes they went to remote parts of Alderaan.

"So..I suppose relationships aren't that bad. You've had one for 3 years and your performance as a Jedi has only escalated. Perhaps if we told the Council that they could tweak the code or allow your marriage…."Obi-Wan was cut off.

"The deal was you don't tell the Council and we keep no secrets." Anakin half-yelled at his former master.

"Fine. If this gets out of hand or if anyone sees you on Endor or Alderaan we might need to tell the Council.

"Who said we go to Alderaan?" Padme asked way too quickly.

"Jedi can read minds, Padme. Sorry for the invasion of privacy but the Force insisted on it.

"Well I must get going. Thank you for understanding and keeping our secret Obi-Wan." Padme said cheerfully as she and Obi-Wan stood. Obi-Wan left and Padme got a dress for the Senate meeting picked out and a new chapter of their lives started.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for grammar mistakes. Review plz. 1st of a series of Padme/Anakin one-shots**

 **(This doesn't have to remain a one-shot though! send in ideas for a 2nd chapter if you want!)**

 **-LadyVader04**


End file.
